1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to rotary brushes, and more particularly, it pertains to means for providing reliable and long lasting drive connections for such rotary brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In typical brush roll constructions of the prior art, e.g., in the brush rollers used for washing or waxing fresh fruit and vegetables, cylindrical core elements of relatively thin sheet stock material were provided which had narrow brush strips helically wound or otherwise tightly applied to the outer cylindrical surface thereof. At the ends of the core metallic fittings were provided which were generally cylindrical in shape and adapted to be press fitted or otherwise securely and permanently inserted into the ends of the core. Each of such metallic fittings typically included a radially extending flange at the outer end thereof to secure the fitting in the core in a predetermined axial position. Such brush roll construction is shown, for example, in the prior United States patents to Jones et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,838 or English et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,200. The inner portion of each fitting was provided with an axially extending passage to receive the drive pin or drive shaft, and, in a typical drive arrangement, this recess might be non-cylindrical in cross section so as to provide a positive drive connection to the fitting.
In such conventional prior art brush roll constructions both the drive means and the fittings were formed of metallic materials which created two serious problems. The wear on the fittings was great, and frequently the fittings would wear out before the brushes. Also, the noise generated by the metal to metal contact proved to be very objectionable under certain circumstances particularly when many such brush drive arrangements were arranged in tandem--as in fruit and vegetable washing or waxing machines for example.
In other brush roll constructions, particularly where the drive shaft was arranged to extend through the core, keys and set screws were utilized to secure the metallic end fittings to the drive shaft. In such arrangements excessive wear on the set screws and keys would necessitate their frequent adjustment and/or replacement. Such brush roll construction is shown, for example, in the United States patent to Jones U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,063.
An improvement over the aforedescribed conventional metal-to-metal drive fitting for brush roller cores has been the use of a fitting comprised of an elastomeric material which can be provided with an axially extending passage which will snugly and yieldably engage the drive means thereby eliminating the excessive wear and noise problems of the metal fittings. Such fittings have proven to be very popular, but, prior to the present invention, no satisfactory way has been found to provide for the ready removal and replacement of such fittings. This has proven to be necessary since the brushes will typically wear faster than the fittings, and it has been found to be economically advantageous to replace only the worn brush strip and the relatively inexpensive sheet metal core.